


Sisterhood

by virnnich



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virnnich/pseuds/virnnich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica needs Trish. Trish needs Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterhood

It's good to have someone relate to you spiritually from the opinions on colleague's shoes to life goals. When you say a word, she looks in your eyes, finish the sentence inside her mind and you know what she just did. It's not that we think the same way, she just know how my neurons work, vice-versa. 

I grew up with her. Her mother took me in. It has been the best thing ever happened to my life after the accident. I'd thought all that's left to me was a black screen just like after movie's end credit then she appeared and everything before that turned out to be just a bad prequel. 

That time when I chose to disappear from her life, all the bulbs inside my apartment were worthless. But I need to stay in the dark or her life would be at risk. I chose that myself. Everything looked miserable. Even when the wooden floor was creaking it did sounds like crying, or, I was crying. 

I'm so selfish to come back to her. This is a bad decision but I'm better when I'm with her. I keep telling myself that I do this for Hope. 

I'm thinking about letting go, I mean my hands let go of this apartment's facade and all the problems will come to an end. Then I realized this is the most selfish thing I've ever thought. How can I fucking leave Trish in this world alone. Six months was enough. I grip the ledge and throw myself into Trish's terrace.


End file.
